Yunjae: Antagonist Jae
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: YUNJAE TWO SHOOT! END! Hanya cerita seorang pemain pendukung yang ingin menjadi pemeran utama. Atau lebih tepatnya, istri muda yang ingin merebut suami dari istri tua. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**ANTAGONIST JAE**

Pair: YunJae (real couple), YunBoa (fake couple)

Casts: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kwon Boa, and other

Genre: Family-romance-little bit hurt-Male Pregnant

Length: Two shoot

Caution: This is YAOI fanfiction. YAOI is gay, boys love, shoneun-ai. If you guys not like that, just go back and DON'T READ this one. Oke? I warn you!

Disclaimer: all of casts isn't mine, but the story is pure mine

Warning: FF ini tanpa EYD, alur yang terlalu cepat, membuat Anda yang membacanya akan merasakan mual, muntah, lesu, serangan jantung, dan sebagainya. Jadi persiapkan mental Anda. Juga, tokoh di sini sifatnya mungkin berbeda dengan di dunia nyata. So, jangan protes jika sifat mereka berubah. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka tanpa berniat merubah apa pun dari karakter mereka.

 **Antagonist Jae**

 _Aku benci pada tokoh utama dalam drama-drama sangat beruntung_

 _Mereka memiliki segalanya_

 _Walaupun biasanya menderita di awal, tapi mereka akan bahagia di akhir_

 _Namun aku bersumpah, bahwa tokoh pemeran pembantu sepertiku akan merubah alur-alur drama itu_

Suasana pagi itu cerah dengan semilir angin musim gugur yang menyapa di awal bulan Oktober. Di sebuah mansion mewah di kota daerah Gangnam, tampak biasa saja dari luar. Sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa tukang kebun yang sibuk mengurus tanaman di halaman rumah dan juga tiga orang satpam yang menjaga pintu masuk mansion itu.

Kita tinggalkan bagian luar dan mari beralih ke dalam rumah.

Mansion yang megah itu di desain dengan bangunan ala eropa klasik yang membuat siapa pun nyaman di dalamnya. Sebuah ruang tamu akan terlihat setelah membuka pintu utama mansion itu. Tatanan ruang tamu itu begitu apik, memanjakan mata. Satu set meja tamu di lengkapi dengan sofa asal Italia membuat para tamu akan nyaman duduk di atasnya. Dindingnya yang berwarna _cream_ pucat dihiasi oleh beberapa foto. Terdapat aquarium yang besar di pinggir ruangan juga vas-vas bunga cantik asal Tiongkok. Rasanya semua barang yang ada di sana sangatlah mahal nan memanjakan mata.

Masuk ke dalam lagi, aka nada sebuah ruang keluarga dengan sofa santai yang besar dan _LED TV_ juga sebuah kulkas dan barang-barang lain seperti meja nakas. Lantainya dialasi oleh karpet bulu lembut yang begitu lucu bergambar seekor gajah dan beruang.

Lebih ke dalam, ada sebuah ruang makan di mana pemeran utama kita berada. Tiga orang duduk mengelilingi meja yang mungil yang hanya muat untuk empat orang. Dua diantaranya adalah laki-laki dan satu perempuan.

Laki-laki pertama namanya adalah Jung Yunho. Dia adalah CEO di perusahaan ternama di Korea yaitu _Jung Corp_. Yunho adalah laki-laki yang tampan dengan wajah kecil, mata musang, hidung mancung, bibir _sexy_ , dan kulit tan yang menggoda.

Lalu laki-laki yang kedua adalah Kim Jaejoong. Laki-laki cantik itu adalah istri kedua dari Jung Yunho. Laki-laki cantik? Ya, kalian semua tidak salah dengar. Laki-laki itu memang cantik, bahkan sangat cantik. Ia mempunyai wajah tampan yang lebih menyerupai cantik, lebih tepatnya indah. Bibirnya merah alami, bulu matanya lentik, matanya besar menawan, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya seputih susu, dan perawakan lelaki itu tidak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya, dia mungil.

Yang ketiga, perempuan sendiri adalah Kwon Boa. Dia istri pertama dari Yunho. Perempuan itu bermata lumayan besar, kulitnya putih susu, rambutnya hitam lurus sepinggang, hidungnya kecil meruncing, dan garis wajahnya yang terlihat ramah.

Ketiganya tengah duduk menikmati sarapan pagi mereka yang dibuat oleh Boa. Ketenangan itu mulai terusik saat sebuah suara manja tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka.

''Ah, masakan Boa nuna asin sekali. Joongie tidak suka,'' celetuk Kim Jaejoong memanyukan bibirnya. Boa menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Wajah wanita itu terlihat memerah, entah karena apa.

Jung Yunho tersenyum kikuk pada Boa karena ucapan istri keduanya. Ia yakin Boa sakit hati mendengar perkataan Jaejoong barusan.

''Joongie-ah, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, ne? Boa sudah berusaha memasakkan sesuatu untuk kita. Harusnya Joongie menghargai usaha nuna,'' kata Yunho berusaha memberi pengerian pada Jaejoong.

''Tapi masakan nuna tidak enak, Yunnie-ah!'' Pekik Jaejoong.

Boa terlihat kesal namun matanya memandang sebal istri kedua suaminya. Dia menghembuskan napasnya.

''Aku akan memasak lagi!'' gerutu Boa dengan raut wajah masamnya dan mata yang memandang sebal Jaejoong.

''Tidak usah. Joongie jadi tidak berselera makan.'' Ketus Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho mau tidak mau menjadi gerah dengan kelakuan Jaejoong. Menurutnya Jaejoong sangat keterlaluan sekali. Dia tidak menghargai usaha keras Boa menyiapkan makan untuk mereka.

''Kim Jaejoong!'' Teriak Yunho. Dia kehilangan kesabarannya.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Yunho tidak pernah membentaknya dan barusan laki-laki itu membentaknya. Alis Jaejoong bertautan, terlihat tersinggung namun matanya berkaca-kaca. Laki-laki itu mungkin akan menangis dibentak Yunho seperti itu jika saja egonya tidak terlalu tinggi.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang menggeser kursinya dan berdiri. Raut wajah istri mudanya itu terlihat marah.

''Aku tidak peduli! Kau bahkan memanggilku Kim, Jung!'' Teriak Jaejoong dan terburu-buru pergi dari sana dengan cara jalannya yang terlihat lucu karena perut besarnya.

Jung Yunho menghela napas melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Laki-laki yang dinikahinya tiga tahun lalu itu begitu keras kepala dan susah untuk dinasehati. Egonya terlalu tinggi. Ia akan berterus terang pada apa saja yang tidak disukainya walaupun itu akan sangat menyakiti hati orang lain, seperti saat ini. Bahkan, setelah Jaejoong hamil, sifat istrinya itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan semaunya sendiri. Namun dia pikir, itu hanya bawaan bayinya saja. Yunho begitu kaget saat hampir delapan bulan yang lalu istrinya dinyatakan hamil. Bagaimana tidak, Jaejoong itu seorang laki-laki, walaupun dia cantik. Dan saat dokter menjelaskan padanya semua kemungkinan yang terjadi, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak senang. Dia begitu senang. Ia telah lama ingin mempunyai anak, dan Tuhan memberikannya padanya melalui Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Boa yang mendengus kesal. Istri yang dinikahi karena perjodohan lima tahun silam itu menghindari tatapan Yunho.

''Maafkan Jaejoongie, Boa. Dia sedang hamil, mungkin pembawaan bayinya.'' Kata Yunho berusaha memberi pengertian pada Boa.

Boa terkekeh sinis, ''Bukan bawaan bayinya, Yun. Sifatnya memang seperti itu, tidak akan berubah sampai kapan pun!''

''Boa!''

Yunho menatap Boa tajam.

''Apa?'' Jengah Boa, ''Kau mau membelanya lagi? Kau selalu membelanya, Yunho-ah! Hanya karena kau menikah dengannya karena cinta tanpa paksaan bukan berarti kau bisa memandangku sebelah mata. Aku dan Jaejoong punya _'kasta'_ yang sama. Aku sah sebagai istrimu di mata hukum, bahkan sebelum laki-laki itu ada!''

Yunho terdiam. Memang, dia menikah dengan Boa karena perjodohan. Dia tidak mencintai wanita itu. Namun jujur saja, seiring berjalannya waktu, dia mulai bisa menerima Boa dalam kehidupannya dan perlahan menyayangi Boa.

Lalu, setahun setelah pernikahannya dengan Boa berlangsung. Dia bertemu dengan Jaejoong di acara reuni sekolahnya dulu. Jaejoong adalah mantan pacarnya. Mereka putus karena Yunho dan Jaejoong yang harus berkuliah di negara yang berbeda, Yunho di Jepang dan Jaejoong di Jerman, dan keduanya tidak tahan jika harus menjalani _Long Distance Relationship_. Maka, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah secara baik-baik.

Dan Yunho tidak menyangka jika dia akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu tetap sama seperti dulu dengan sifatnya yang ramah namun keras kepala dan semaunya sendiri. Perasaan cinta yang hampir terkubur mulai tergali dengan sendirinya. Mereka bertukar nomor ponsel dan berkomunikasi dengan baik setelah itu, lalu mereka mencoba untuk kembali mengenal satu sama lain seperti dulu, dan kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk bersama. Walaupun Yunho tahu dia sudah menikah, dia tidak bisa melepaskan Jaejoong begitu saja, dia sangat mencintai pemuda cantik itu. Dan Jaejoong juga tahu bahwa Yunho telah menikah, tetapi dia tidak masalah dengan semua itu. Yang Jaejoong tahu mereka saling mencintai, dan mereka harus bersama.

Kemudian Yunho meminta restu kepada Boa, menceritakan pada istrinya bahwa dia ingin menikah lagi. Hal itu sontak membuat Boa kaget dan sakit hati, namun dia tidak bisa menolak keinginan Yunho. Dia memberikan restu itu dengan terpaksa.

Orang tua Yunho pun kaget saat sang anak mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menikah lagi. Dan saat mereka tahu jika Jaejoong yang akan dinikahi oleh Yunho, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka kenal baik dengan mantan pacar anaknya itu dan mereka begitu menyayangi Jaejoong.

''Maaf, Boa.'' Sesal Yunho.

Boa menatap Yunho dengan kesal. Kemudian perempuan itu berdiri dan pergi dengan cara berjalannya yang angkuh.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya. Dia begitu bingung.

Sebenarnya Yunho telah lama memikirkan satu hal. Ia harus menceraikan salah satu dari istrinya. Yunho hanya ingin hidup dengan seorang yang dicintainya, bukan dua orang. Terlebih, ia takut jika ia tidak memperlakukan mereka dengan adil.

Yunho mendesah linglung. Namun, siapa yang akan dipilihnya?

Kim Jaejoong atau Kwon Boa?

 **Antagonist Jae**

 _Pemeran pendukung biasanya pasif dan jarang disorot_

 _Tenggelam dalam pesona pemain utama_

 _Kali ini aku berjanji bahwa akan membuat pemeran pendukung sepertiku lebih disorot_

 _Terlebih oleh 'nya'_

Kim Jaejoong duduk dengan tenang di sofa santai ruang keluarga. Kakinya naik ke atas meja dan tangannya memegang camilan, oh jangan lupakan juga berbagai bungkus makanan ringan yang berserakan di lantai beralaskan karpet bulu bergambar beruang dan gajah itu.

Kim Jaejoong sedang menonton televisi yang menayangkan film ber _genre_ horror. Pemuda cantik yang tengah hamil itu memang menjadi maniak film ber _genre_ _horror_ yang dulunya sangat ia benci. Sesekali pekikan-pekikan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya yang mungil.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya saat melihat Boa yang menghampirinya dengan cara jalannya yang angkuh. Dia tidak suka wanita itu, jujur saja.

Jaejoong mengangkat dagunya, lebih angkuh dengan wanita yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

''Kim Jaejoong,'' desis Boa.

''Kwon Boa,''

''Aku membencimu, jalang.''

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya mendengar omongan Boa. Dia menatap tajam Boa, menurunkan kakinya, dan berdiri menatap Boa sengit.

''Aku lebih membencimu, nuna.'' Jawab Jaejoong sengit dan menumpahkan _snack_ yang dipegangnya ke atas kepala Boa.

Boa membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat memerah, dan itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum merendahkan.

Boa mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke wajah Jaejoong, wanita itu terlihat sangat marah sampai kehilangan kata-katanya. Boa kemudian berlalu pergi dengan aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya.

''Aish, _snack_ ku habis.'' Keluh Jaejoong. Pemuda itu menatap penuh sesal _snack_ yang yang berceceran di karpet, _snack_ yang ditumpahkannya ke kepala Boa tadi. Tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, dia begitu puas.

Jangan panggil dia Kim Jaejoong jika dia tidak bisa mengatasi masalah sepele seperti itu.

Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum sombong dan melanjutkan menonton film _horror_ yang sempat tertunda semenjak kedatangan Boa tadi. Dia duduk santai di sofa tanpa niat untuk membersihkan _'kekacauan'_ yang dibuatnya tadi.

 **Antagonist Jae**

 _Aku, mungkin akan segera menjadi pemain utama_

 _Tunggu saja_

Malam harinya, Yunho begitu pusing mendengar pertengkaran antara Jaejoong dan Boa. Ia sangat tahu jika kedua istrinya itu tidak pernah akur, tidak akan pernah bisa akur.

Ia yang begitu lelah karena energinya terkuras di kantor berharap sampai rumah mendapat sambutan yang hangat dari kedua istrinya itu malah dibuat semakin lelah mendengar pertengkaran yang tidak ada ujungnya.

Ia tahu jika Jaejoong memang sangat keras kepala dan tidak akan mau mengalah. Tapi dia tahu jika istrinya adalah orang yang sangat baik, itu terbukti dari banyaknya teman Jaejoong baik di Korea atau pun luar negeri. Dan semua teman Yunho pun mengatakan jika istri mudanya itu adalah orang yang ramah dan gampang bergaul saat ia mengajak Jaejoong ke pesta pembukaan perusahaan kolega bisnisnya.

Beda Jaejoong, lain dengan Boa. Boa adalah wanita yang dingin namun sangat ramah dengan orang-orang tertentu yang disukainya. Walaupun Yunho tahu bahwa Boa adalah perempuan yang terkenal suka mem _bully_ di kampus mereka, namun Boa sudah memenuhi janjinya saat ia dijodohkan dengan Yunho bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mem _bully_ lagi, dan hal itu pun terbukti.

''Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, nuna! Kau tidak boleh menuduhku sembarangan seperti itu!'' teriak Jaejoong nyaring. Pemuda hamil itu menatap sengit Boa.

''Siapa lagi yang membenciku selain kau, Kim Jaejoong! Jadi tidak mungkin _lipgloss_ ku bisa hilang begitu saja!'' Boa tak mau kalah, dia balas meneriaki Jaejoong.

''Mana aku tahu! Aku punya banyak _lipgloss_ yang bahkan lebih bagus dan mahal darimu, nuna! Menyedihkan sekali jika aku mengambil barang murahan yang hanya akan membuat bibirku iritasi,'' Ketus Jaejoong.

Boa menatap tak percaya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong bilang lipglossnya barang murahan? Apa dia tak tahu jika dia juga membeli _lipgloss_ dengan merk ternama walaupun tidak semahal punya Kim itu.

''Aku membencimu, Kim!'' Pekik Boa. Wanita itu sengaja menabrakkan bahunya dengan bahu Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong yang tidak siap malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

Jaejoong mulai menangis, dia memegang perutnya. Boa terlihat kaget, ia menatap takut juga khawatir pada Jaejoong. Diliriknya Yunho yang dari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka mulai berjalan ke arahnya, tidak, ke arah mereka.

Boa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia memandang Jaejoong ketakutan. Padahal tadi niatnya hanya untuk menggertak saja. Dia tidak tahu jika tabrakannya yang ingin dia lakukan tidak keras itu malah membuat Jaejoong jatuh.

''Boa, apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong!'' Murka Yunho. Wajah Boa berkaca-kaca. Yunho sangat marah kali ini. Laki-laki berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun itu mengangkat Jaejoong yang merintih kesakitan ala _bridal style_.

Boa tersenyum gugup, ''A-aku t-tidak sengaja, Yun. Aku hanya ingin menggertaknya saja tadi.''

''Hanya karena masalah _lipgloss_ kau tidak perlu mendorongnya seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan kau memang ingin Jaejoong keguguran, kan?''

Boa membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana Yunho nya bisa menuduh seperti itu? Dia sama sekali tidak berniat seperti itu.

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Yunho melewati Boa begitu saja dengan Jaejoong yang ada di gendongannya.

Boa mendelik tak percaya menatap punggung Yunho yang menjauh. Bukan, bukan punggung Yunho, tapi pemuda cantik yang ada di gendongan Yunho.

Pemuda itu menaikkan satu alisnya dan tertawa mengejeknya dari balik pundak Yunho. Laki-laki itu bahkan tak menampakkan raut wajah kesakitan sama sekali. Dia sehat.

Boa menggeram marah. Apalagi saat Jaejoong berkata tanpa suara disertai senyum kemenangannya, _'Malam ini Yunho milikku'_ dan secara sengaja menyamankan diri di ceruk leher Yunho.

Sial. Jadi dia hanya dibohongi oleh laki-laki munafik itu.

Boa menyeka sudut matanya yang berair, ''Aktingmu menawan, Kim,'' desisnya berbahaya, ''Dasar iblis.''

 **To Be Continue**

 _Ara's back_ :D

Ceritanya aneh banget, kan? Ara tau -_-

Fanfic ini tiba-tiba saja muncul di pikiran Ara.

Maaf jika aneh, tapi ini baru part pertamanya saja, hehe

Selamat menikmatiiiiiiiii~


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

 _Setelah hari-hari yang telah berlalu, aku menjadi lebih percaya jika aku bisa merubah semuanya_

 _Bukan hanya pemeran utama, tapi juga watak tokohnya_

 _Akan ku buat protagonist terlihat menjadi antagonis_

 _Dan sebaliknya, antagonis menjadi protagonis_

Yunho begitu tak mengerti dengan Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu sekarang menjadi lebih manja. Ia akan menempel pada Yunho ke mana pun Yunho pergi. Bahkan, pemuda hamil itu menangis saat Yunho akan berangkat kerja

Yunho mencoba membujuk dan memberi pengertian pada Jaejoong, namun pemuda itu bersikeras tidak memperbolehkan Yunho pergi bekerja.

''Joongie takut sendirian di rumah,'' kata Jaejoong manja. Ia dengan nyaman menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho, membuat gerah Boa yang juga berada di sana.

''Joongie tidak akan sendirian,'' Ujar Yunho lembut, ''Ada Boa nuna yang akan menjaga Joongie,''

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, ''Tidak ada yang menjamin dia tidak akan mencelakai ku lagi, Yunnie,''

Boa tersentak. Jaejoong begitu pintar berakting dan memfitnahnya dengan terang-terangan. Rasa-rasanya Boa ingin mencakar wajah mulus Jaejoong yang sekarang menatap Yunho memelas.

''Boojae tidak boleh seperti itu, eoh. Boa hanya emosi semalam. Lagipula Boa tidak akan marah-marah pada Joongie jika Joongie tidak mencari masalah dengannya,''

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar Yunho membela Boa. Dan Boa, wanita itu tersenyum kemenangan pada Jaejoong dan berkata _'satu sama'_ tanpa suara.

Jaejoong merasa jengkel di hatinya, namun dia tidak menunjukkan itu. Dia tetap berakting baik dengan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

''Hei, kau tidak boleh kesal begitu, sayang. Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya,'' kata Yunho berusaha membujuk Jaejoong.

''Tapi aku tidak pernah mencari masalah dengannya. Dia saja yang selalu menuduhku macam-macam,''

''Aku tidak menuduhmu macam-macam, Kim. Dan jangan berlagak seolah kau korban di sini,'' balas Boa tak terima dengan perkataan Jaejoong yang selalu memojokkannya.

''Sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar lagi.'' Kata Yunho, dia tidak ingin kedua istri cantiknya itu bertengkar, ''Boa, aku titip Jaejoong padamu ne. Joongie, aku pergi kerja dulu. Aku janji akan membelikanmu tas yang kau inginkan kemarin jika kau mengijikanku pergi, otte?''

Jaejoong terlihat senang dengan penawaran Yunho. Tas yang diinginkannya saat pergi dengan Yunho bukan tas abal-abal dengan harga murah. Itu tas _branded_ merk ternama dengan harga yang tinggi. Bahkan, uang untuk operasi plastik Boa seratus kali pun tidak akan cukup untuk membeli tas itu, pikir Jaejoong sarkatis.

Boa mendecih melihat wajah penuh kebahagiaan Jaejoong. Jujur saja dia iri saat ini. Yunho selalu dengan mudah menuruti semua permintaan pemuda itu. Hal yang dia inginkan selalu ia dapatkan dengan mudah. Bukannya Boa tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya juga, hanya saja, jika ia meminta sesuatu pada Yunho, laki-laki itu seolah tidak mendengarnya dan baru akan memberikan apa yang diinginkannya dua atau tiga hari ke depan. Beda dengan Kim Jaejoong, laki-laki itu selalu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Saat Jaejoong berkata ingin sesuatu, hampir semua yang dia inginkan ,Yunho akan memberikannya saat itu juga.

Dan ia tidak salah jika ia iri.

''Ne!'' antusias Jaejoong, ''Yunnie boleh bekerja. Kka, sana pergi. Jangan lupa dengan janji mu,''

Yunho terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong gemas, ''kau ini,''

Yunho kemudian mengecup bibir Jaejoong singkat dan mencium kening Boa, tak lupa mengelus perut Jaejoong sayang, setelah itu dia pergi.

Setelah kepergian Yunho. Sikap manis Jaejoong yang duduk di atas sofa mulai ditinggalkannya. Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua kaki jenjangnya ke atas meja dengan lagak _'bossy'_ nya.

Boa tidak heran melihat tingkah _'ajaib'_ rivalnya. Pasalnya, dia sudah begitu paham sikap Jaejoong selama ini.

''Dua-satu, nuna,'' kata Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi. Boa mendecih tidak suka.

''Kau besikap manis di depan Yunho, tapi bersikap _'kurang'_ menyenangkan jika dia pergi,'' bisik Boa sarkastis yang masih terdengar oleh Jaejoong.

''Aku tidak bersikap manis, nuna. Aku memang manis.'' Kekeh Jaejoong narsis.

''Dasar matrealistis,''

''Aku tidak matrealistis. Kau hanya iri karena tidak dibelikan tas yang kau sukai juga,'' kekeh Jaejoong senang sekaligus mengejek.

Boa tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Yunho menyukai _'ular'_ seperti Kim Jaejoong?

Oh, apa Boa tidak sadar, jika dia sama _'ularnya'_ dengan Jaejoong?

Dulu ia memang menyukai Jaejoong, dia bersikap baik pada Jaejoong, namun lama kelamaan pemuda manis itu menampakkan taringnya. Dan Boa mau tidak mau membenci Jaejoong dan sama-sama menjadi _'ular'_ seperti Jaejoong.

 _Saat pilihan akhir datang_

 _Aku percaya, bahwa kali ini pangeran akan lebih memilih saudara tiri Cinderella daripada Cinderella itu sendiri_

 _Kita tunggu saja_

Yunho terdiam di ruang kerjanya. Dia menghembuskan napas lelah. Yunho menatap bergantian dua foto yang masing-masing berada di tangan kiri dan kananya.

Sebelah kiri adalah foto Kwon Boa. Dan sebelah kanan, foto Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho begitu bingung kali ini. Ia harus memutuskan dengan cepat.

Bukankah dia sudah pernah bilang bahwa dia akan menceraikan salah satu istrinya? Dan hal itu yang membuat Yunho bingung sampai sekarang.

Boa adalah wanita baik yang sudah mengurusnya selama ini. Walaupun Yunho tidak begitu mencintai Boa, tapi Boa adalah wanita yang mandiri.

Sedangkan Jaejoong sangat manja. Pemuda itu bahkan selalu merengek jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Tapi Yunho tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia sangat mencintai pemuda cantik itu, bahkan dengan sikap semena-menanya, tidak mengubah perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

Bila dia menceraikan Boa, ia tidak yakin. Wanita itu istri pertama Yunho. Bagi Yunho, yang _'pertama'_ akan selalu berkesan di hatinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong bukan pacar pertama atau pun istri pertama, tapi dia begitu mencintainya.

Yunho menghembuskan napas pasrah. Dia sudah membulatkan keputusannya. Tangannya meremas salah satu foto diantara mereka.

Dan Jung Yunho sudah memutuskan akan menceraikannya tetapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Ia akan mencoba berbicara dan memberi pengertian pada pilihannya.

Yunho membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah tegas dan berwibawanya.

Ia melihat Jaejoong yang sedang asik memainkan _game_ di ponselnya di ruang keluarga.

Yunho berdehem kecil, ''Jae… Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu,''

 _Hanya perlu mengenakan topeng sebentar lagi_

 _Dan aku akan memenangkan semuanya dari pemeran utama_

Pagi hari sebelum matahari terbit. Terlihat seseorang yang dengan lihai memotong-motong bahan makanan di dapur. Dia Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memang laki-laki tapi jangan ragukan kemampuannya dalam memasak. Masakannya sangat enak, tak kalah dengan chef-chef handal yang wara-wiri di layar televisi.

Jaejoong dengan gesit sedikit mengecilkan api kompor, membuka tutup panci yang di dalamnya berisi air yang baru mendidih dan memasukkan kentang yang sudah di potong memanjang.

Setelah itu, dia mengolesi enam lembar roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan mentega lalu membakarnya di pemanggang roti. Ia juga membakar beberapa sosis dan menyiapkan daun selada, keju, mayonnaise, dan saus juga beberapa potong timun dan tomat.

Jaejoong meletakkan tiga buah piring dan menaruh masing-masing selembar roti di tiap-tiap piring, setelah itu ia menaruh daun selada, timun dan tomat, sosis, kentang rebusan yang sudah matang, keju dan menambahkan mayonnaise juga saus untuk menambah cinta rasa. Kemudian, menutupnya dengan selembar roti yang lain.

Jaejoong menatap puas ketiga piring hasil karyanya. Ia membawa tiga piring itu ke meja makan dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil susu cair untuk mereka.

''Tumben kau masak,''

Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang menuangkan susu ke masing-masing gelas menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kwon Boa berdiri dengan angkuhnya di ambang pintu dapur.

''Memangnya kenapa,'' balas Jaejoong ketus.

''Ani, hanya heran saja bocah manja sepertimu sepagi ini menyiapkan sarapan,'' ledek Boa.

Jaejoong mendecih. ''Aku tidak ingin memakan masakan beracunmu. Kasihan bayiku keracunan di dalam sana,'' ujarnya sarkatis.

Boa tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam di ambang pintu. Membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas.

''Duduklah, kita sarapan. Akan ku panggil Yunho,'' kata Jaejoong.

Baru saja Jaejoong akan berteriak memanggil Yunho, laki-laki bermata musang itu sudah turun ke ruang makan, membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya berteriak memanggil Yunho.

Yunho menatap _sandwich_ yang berada di meja makan lengkap dengan minumannya yaitu susu.

''Kau yang memasak, Jae?'' Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk bersemangat.

Yunho kemudian duduk di meja makan diikuti Jaejoong dan Boa. Mereka semua terdiam. Terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 _Inilah yang ku sukai dari tokoh utama_

 _Mereka bodoh_

 _Hanya karena terjebak oleh permainan yang dibuat pemain pendukung sepertiku, dia melupakan akal sehatnya_

 _Begitu naif_

Kwon Boa duduk merenung di dalam kamarnya. Wanita itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja nakas dan terlihat berpikir.

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari hatinya memenuhi pikirannya. Dia harus menyingkirkan seorang Kim Jaejoong untuk mendapatkan Yunho sepenuhnya. Ya, dia harus melakukan itu. Sudah berhari-hari dia memikirkan ini.

Kim Jaejoong sudah menunjukkan taringnya di depannya, dan ia sudah siap memulai perang mereka.

Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai Jaejoong terdepak dari rumah ini.

Wanita itu menampakkan seringaiannya. Ia sangat yakin itu. Bagaimana pun, dia adalah tokoh utama di sini.

Tokoh utama akan selalu menang dari tokoh yang lain. Dan Kim Jaejoong hanya tokoh pembantu di sini, tidak lebih.

Kwon Boa beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah angkuhnya, mencari rival yang selama ini mengganggunya.

Ia akan menyingkirkannya, bagaimana pun caranya.

Boa memegang knop pintu dan memutar knop pintu itu sehingga pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah kamar dengan gaya eropa klasik yang begitu kental.

Boa berjalan tenang mendekati Kim Jaejoong yang duduk merias dirinya di cermin. Pemuda itu akan pergi malam ini bersama Yunho nya ke acara pembukaan perusahaan kolega bisnis Yunho. Boa geram, mengapa selalu Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Jaejoong. Yunho begitu tidak adil padanya.

Kim Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek pada Boa. Laki-laki itu memakai _lipgloss_ di bibir merah alaminya dengan ekspresi angkuh. Dia paham jika Boa sebenarnya iri karena Yunho jarang membawanya ke acara seperti ini.

''Oh kau, nuna,''

Kim Jaejoong begitu pandai berakting. Dia tersenyum lebar ramah, kontras dengan hatinya yang mengejek sombong Boa.

Boa mendecih tidak suka.

''Kau tahu jika aku membencimu, bukan?'' desis Boa, wanita itu melangkah mendekati Jaejoong, ''Kau tahu apa yang bisa saja ku lakukan padamu,''

Kim Jaejoong menahan amarahnya. Ia berdiri dan menatap Boa dengan senyuman yang masih belum luntur di wajah cantiknya.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, namun tersirat ejekan di senyumannya. ''Oh, apa yang bisa dilakukan istri tua sepertimu pada istri muda sepertiku?''

''Kau sebentar lagi akan tahu,''

Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat Boa yang terlihat aneh. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat Boa yang tiba-tiba saja menjambak rambutnya.

Jaejoong kehilangan kesabaran. Dia juga menjambak rambut Boa, tapi sepertinya wanita itu lebih unggul, Jaejoong sangat dibuat kesakitan olehnya.

Boa terlihat berpikir, dia akan mendorong pemuda ini agar jatuh dan bayi mereka keguguran. Yunho belum pulang, dan ia bisa membuat alibi bahwa Jaejoong terjatuh sendiri. _Ya, kau cerdas, Jung Boa_ , pikirnya.

Dan benar saja, tangan mungil Boa mendorong kedua bahu Jaejoong dengan keras. Jaejoong hampir saja terjatuh melelungkup, tapi dia menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi naas, perutnya terbentur sedikit di lantai.

Jaejoong menatap geram Boa, ia memegang perutnya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia tidak menyangka jika Boa akan melakukan hal ini padanya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan ini akan terjadi sebelumnya. Karena Jaejoong yakin, walaupun Boa itu sangat tidak menyukainya, tetapi dia adalah wanita yang tidak tegaan. Tapi sepertinya Boa membuang sifat ke-tidak-tegaannya malam ini.

Jaejoong berusaha berdiri, enggan untuk melihat senyum kemenangan Boa lebih lama lagi. Dia mendorong tubuh Boa sampai wanita itu menabrak dinding di sebelahnya.

Namun, Jaejoong kemudian merasa ada yang aneh, ia melihat air ketubannya pecah. Jaejoong terduduk di ranjang dan merintih kesakitan.

Pada saat itu juga, Yunho yang pulang dari kantornya membuka kamar Jaejoong untuk mengajak istri cantiknya itu pergi ke acara yang sudah dibicarakannya bersama Jaejoong.

Mata musangnya membelalak melihat Jaejoong yang duduk merintih kesakitan di ranjangnya. Dan Yunho melihat satu-satunya tersangka di sana. Kwon Boa yang berdiri membatu di dekat Jaejoong.

Yunho berlari mendekati Jaejoong dan begitu kaget melihat air ketuban yang sudah pecah. Cepat-cepat diangkatnya tubuh istrinya dan ia memandang tajam ke arah Boa.

''Kwon Boa, kita cerai.'' Desisnya penuh amarah.

Kwon Boa tidak berkata apa pun. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa ia minta. Ia melihat Yunho yang dengan tergesa berjalan keluar.

Kebencian wanita itu pada Kim Jaejoong semakin menjadi. Wajah pemuda itu tersenyum mengejeknya. Yang Boa tidak percaya adalah: **Bagaimana bisa Kim Jaejoong tersenyum mengejeknya di saat-saat seperti ini?**

Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyangka akan semudah ini. Padahal ia sudah membuat rencana yang matang, memfitnah wanita itu. Tapi, rasanya dia tidak perlu melakukan hal kotor itu sekarang.

'' _Game over,_ _nuna_ ,'' Boa melihat Jaejoong berkata tanpa suara, _''Aku memang pemeran pembantu, tapi aku sudah menjadi pemeran utama sekarang. Dan tokoh protagonis tidak selamanya menang dari antagonis sepertiku. Aku menemukan ceritaku sendiri.''_

Boa menatap nyalang pintu yang sudah tertutup.

Semuanya berakhir seperti ini.

Sebelumnya Boa yakin dia adalah pemeran utama, tapi sekarang dia tahu bahwa dia bukan pemeran utama di sini. Lebih tepatnya, dia sudah bukan pemeran utama lagi.

 _Bagaimana pemeran pembantu sepertiku bisa yakin menang?_

 _Karena tokoh pria pemeran utama sendiri yang memberitahuku_

 _Bahwa dia lebih memilih antagonis dibanding protagonis_

 _-Jung Jaejoong-_

 **END**

 **3 YEARS LATER**

Seorang wanita dewasa yang cukup cantik duduk dengan anggun menikmati segelas wine di tangannya. Mata nya yang lumayan besar menatap tanpa minat pada orang-orang yang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu. Dan dia yakin kalau yang orang-orang ber-jas dan bergaun itu bicarakan adalah bisnis.

Tentu saja. Boa –wanita—itu sedang berada di acara kolega bisnisnya.

Tiga tahun setelah perceraiannya dengan Yunho, ia mulai mengambil alih bisnis ayahnya. Dan wanita cerdas itu tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat bisnisnya berkembang pesat.

Ah, mengingat perceraiannya, Boa jadi ingat dengan pemuda berwajah menawan tetapi berhati iblis itu. Kim Jaejoong. Berita terakhir yang ia dengar adalah saat pemuda itu melahirkan seorang putra yang akan meneruskan bisnis Yunho kelak bernama Jung Changmin.

Boa mendesah. Dalam hidupnya, ada yang ia sesali dan ada juga yang ia syukurkan.

Yang ia sesali tentu saja berpisah dengan Yunho. Pemuda yang walaupun dinikahkan dengannya karena faktor perjodohan untuk membuat bisnis keluarga mereka bersatu tapi ia terlanjur mencintai pemuda itu.

Yang ia syukurkan adalah ia bisa lepas dari Kim Jaejoong. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia masih satu atap dengan Jaejoong sampai saat ini. Mungkin ia sudah gila.

''Memikirkan masa lalu, nuna?''

Boa tersentak. Wanita itu mendongakkan wajahnya, melihat orang yang bersuara berdiri di depannya dengan senyum mengembang.

Boa mendecih dalam hati. _Baru saja dibicarakan, sudah datang orangnya_ , batin Boa heran.

Di depan Boa, berdiri sosok Kim Jaejoong yang terlihat anggun dengan setelan jas putihnya. Digandengan pemuda itu, ada seorang anak kecil yang Boa yakini Jung Changmin. Bocah montok itu mengenakan setelan yang sama persis dengan Jaejoong.

 _Tentu saja mereka ada di sini menemani Yunho_ , pikir Boa.

''Kau tidak sopan sekali tidak menyapa, Kim.'' Kata Boa sarkastik.

Jaejoong terkekeh. ''Aigoo, tidak perlu sesinis itu, nuna.''

''Lalu untuk apa kau ke sini?'' tanya Boa tanpa basa-basi.

''Ck, seperti biasa langsung pada poin utama,'' kata Jaejoong. ''Aku ingin menyapamu saja, nuna. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.''

Alis Boa bertautan. Tersinggung. ''Apa itu sebuah sindiran?'' tanyanya ketus. ''Tapi kau tidak menyapaku dan malah memberikan pernyataan konyol.''

''Oh, baiklah. Annyeong, nuna. Bagaimana kabarmu?''

''Baik, seperti yang kau lihat.'' Jawab Boa. Wanita itu melihat Changmin. ''Ku lihat kau pun sama.''

''Minnie, ayo beri salam pada Ahjumma.'' Kata Jaejoong pada Changmin. Bocah itu melepaskan gandengannya dari tangan Jaejoong dan maju beberapa langkah mendekati Boa. Bocah berusia tiga tahun itu lantas membungkukkan badannya sopan. Tipikal anak terdidik.

''Annyeong Ahjumma. Kim Changmin imnida.'' Kata Changmin sopan.

Boa tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut tebal Changmin. Ya, Boa tidak membenci Jaejoong apalagi Changmin. Ia sudah melupakan kejadian yang lalu.

''Kau anak yang pintar, ne.'' Boa tersenyum pada Changmin.

Changmin, bocah berusia tiga tahun itu mendengus sebal dan merapikan rambutnya yang diacak-acak Boa. ''Tentu caja Min pintal!'' katanya ketus. ''Ahjumma jangan ceenaknya caja acak-acak lambut Min! Jadi belantakan, nih! Tidak tau apa Min udah cusah payah menata lambut Min di salon.''

Boa memandang Changmin tak percaya, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

 _Astaga, kau membesarkan anakmu persis sepertimu Kim_ , batin Boa memandang Jaejoong sinis.

''Haha, maafkan Ahjumma, ne? Nanti Ahjumma ajak Min ke salon untuk menata rambut Min lagi, otte?'' bujuk rayu Boa pada Changmin.

''Tidak ucah!''

Oh. Rupanya bocah montok itu masih dalam mode marah dengan Boa.

Jaejoong cengengesan dan nyengir melihat kelakuan Changmin. Pemuda menawan itu menggandeng lengan Changmin.

''Maafkan Changmin, nuna. Kami permisi.''

Boa kemudian hanya terdiam menatap kepergian mantan rival dan juga bocah montok yang menggemaskan andai saja mulutnya tidak sepedas ibunya.

Boa menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali meminum _wine_ -nya tenang.

 _Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya,_ desah Boa.

 **TAMAT**

Hola gaes :D

Akhirnya cerita aneh ini selesai juga, fiuhh

Hehe, tau kok ceritanya memang aneh –Slaps—

Terima kasih yang sudah review di part sebelumnya

Maaf jika chap ini jauh dari bayangan kalian. Ara bener-bener **blank** waktu menulis part terakhir Antagonist Jae –bow—

Jangan lupa review kalau mau neeeeeee /Senyum manis –ditampar-/


End file.
